Bound
by Synnerxx
Summary: Tony's bound and Tim is determined. *Now with more foreplay*


**Pairing: Tony/Tim**

**Warnings: Slash, sex, mild bondage**

**Author's Notes: Gift!fic for Not-So-Wicked Witch. She's awesome! Hope you enjoy it! To the rest of you, review, please! This is my first NCIS fic though, so yeah. ^^;**

**EDIT: I added in more foreplay and thanks to Miss Barbara for pointing out some of my mistakes. :D**

* * *

Tony wondered what was wrong with him. What had he been thinking, letting Tim tie him to the bed, to do with as he pleased? It hadn't helped either, when Tim started doing that thing with his tongue to get Tony to agree to this. Sneaky bastard.

He had to admit though, it was turning him on, to be at the mercy of Tim, not that he would ever tell the other man that. No way. A sigh made it's way through him and out his mouth as he waited impatiently for his lover to appear from the bathroom.

The silk ribbons that kept him bound to the headboard were surprisingly strong and well-tied. Tony tugged at them, but they refused to give even a little.

"Tim?" he called out, getting a little more nervous, when Tim didn't answer or come out. "Timmy?" he tried again. This time Tim appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but his navy blue silk boxers.

"Impatient, are we?" Tim smirked down at Tony. He was really starting to like being in control of Tony now. Usually, Tony was the one who held all the power, even at work, but now it was Tim's turn.

He reached out and stroked Tony's growing erection. Tony gasped and moaned, arching his hips up into Tim's hand. A thumb brushed over the tip and a whimper spilled from his lips, a blush coloring his face.

Tim grinned happily at the sound his lover made. He had never heard Tony sound quite like that before. He wanted to hear it again.

He leaned down over Tony and licked softly at each of his nipples, sucking at one and then the other. His hand came up and rolled the other nipple between his fingers, pinching and rubbing it. Tony was gasping and panting above him. Tim took his mouth from the other man's chest and kissed Tony hard, his tongue sliding into his lover's mouth. There was no battle for dominance. Both knew who was in charge tonight.

Tim broke the kiss in favor of licking and sucking at Tony's neck. He found the sensitive spot under Tony's ear and lavished attention on it. Tony moaned and thrust his hips into the air, trying to get any kind of friction on his aching length. Tim smirked at him evily and traced his tongur down his neck, chest, and stomach. He kissed each of Tony's hips and inner thighs, but leaned back up to give Tony another kiss. Tony whimper in need and impatience.

"You want more?" Tim asked, blinking down at Tony innocently.

"Yes. God, yes." Tony was beyond caring what came out of his mouth, so long as Tim touched him there.

Tim winked at Tony and nodded. "Okay. I'll stop torturing you now."

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked his hand up, returning it to Tony and coating him in it. An appreciative moan was his reward.

Tim shed his boxers, revealing his own aching length. Tony's green eyes darkened with lust and he licked his lips. Tim straddled Tony, lubing up his fingers again. He slowly began to prepare himself, stretching his muscles. Tony growled, straining again at his restraints, desperate to touch Tim.

Tim let out a moan as his fingers found that sweet spot inside of him. He looked down at a frantic Tony. "You ready?"

"Yes, please." It was more of a moan than an actual answer, and Tim lowered himself down onto Tony causing them both to groan in pleasure. Once Tony was all the way inside of him, Tim paused, letting himself get used to the invasion. He wiggled his hips slightly, making Tony pant and squeeze his eyes shut.

Tim rolled his hips slowly, and Tony's eyes snapped open again, more moans and breathy sighs coming from him.

"Please. Faster, Tim." Tony panted, his green eyes locking with Tim's hazel one.

"Mmmm." was all Tim could say as he rose up and then slammed himself back down, hands grasping at Tony's chest and shoulders to steady himself. The rhythm got more and more intense and soon, it was lost.

"Do you want me to touch myself for you, Tony? Do you want me to make myself come for you while you watch and can't touch? You know what they say. It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch." Tim's voice was rough as his hand crept down and began to stroke his hard on.

"Oh, God, Tim. You have no idea how sexy that is." Tony moaned again.

Breathless laughter from Tim was his response. He picked up the pace again, Tony thrusting his hips to match Tim and soon it was close.

"I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, Tony!" was Tim's warning cry. One last thrust down and a stroke of his hand, and he was cumming all over his hand, chest, and stomach. It got on Tony's chest too and some managed to hit his face. Tony flicked out his tongue to taste it, savoring the flavor.

Feeling Tim's orgasm and tasting it too, sparked Tony's and he came seconds later.

Tim slumped down on Tony's chest. They both lay still, relishing the afterglow and catching their breath. Tim shifted up and off of Tony, causing them both to moan. He collapsed beside his lover and closed his eyes.

"Timmy?" Tony asked.

"Hmm?" Tim hummed tiredly.

"You gonna let me go now?" Tony looked over at him as best he could.

"I don't know. I kinda like you like that. All tied up and at my mercy." Tim smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me go." Tony rolled his eyes.

Tim pouted, but reached up and untied the ribbons and tossed them onto the nightstand.

Tony wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him close. "Love you."

"Love you too." Tim mumbled sleepily.

A soft kiss to his forehead made him sigh and snuggle closer to Tony.

Sleep found them blissfully.


End file.
